Something only I know
by Fire Dragons
Summary: When Rock and Forte are having one of their infamous battles, Roll gets hurt in the process. Seeing this Forte takes Roll away. However something is coming up at Skull Castle shocking both Roll and Forte. FortexRoll On hold for now sorry folks
1. Gone with Roll

Author's note: OHMEGEE! INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! (Gets hit by inspiration) Owwie… So Andyhoo this is my uh… I dunno Megaman fanfic. Geez gotta write more often.

Disclaimer: As if. I'll NEVER own Megaman.

Forte sighed. ' Another BORING mission on another BORING day…' Forte thought. He looked at the time. " C'mon boy, time to go." Forte said to his faithful dog, Gospel.

Gospel panted happily. He jumped and fused with Forte making the gospel boost. ' Time to fly.' Forte thought blasting away, maybe breaking the sound barrier along the way.

Rock laughed as his dog, Rush licked his face. " Okay okay boy! Stop it! You win! HAHAHA!" Rock laughed trying to push Rush away.

Rush panted as he got off Rock. " Geez!" Rock said happily wiping the dog slobber off his face. Looking at the sky, Rock sighed. " Better get home soon or Roll's gonna be steamed!" Rock said.

" Afraid you won't be getting home Rock!" A voice behind him laughed. " Dr. Light will find your body in scrap metal!" Forte laughed.

Rock blushed. He started to have odd feelings for the ebony biroid. " Not this time Forte!" Rock pointed calling on his armor.

Forte smirked. " So… let's see how fast you can move." Forte smirked firing repeatedly at the poor bomber. Luckily Rock's speed pulled through.

" Take this!" Rock yelled firing a charged shot at Forte. Forte, just barely missing it, fell to the ground.

" Gospel!" Forte yelled seeing his companion fall. Apparently the shot hit one of Forte's wings causing Gospel to fall. Forte glared. " You… are DEAD!" Forte yelled shooting at Rock.

Just barely missing Rock, one blast scrapped his leg and heading straight for a window. Roll was absentmindedly brushing her hair. Unfortunatly the shot was heading right towards her.

Shards of glass went flying towards Roll scraping her face and her neck. When the shards fell to the ground, they were stained with Roll's blood. She lay there, constantly bleeding.

" ROLL!" Megaman yelled. Running towards the house and trying to get Roll to wake up. Forte however, just stood there thinking.

' If I take her…Yes I will.' Forte smirked. He teleported up to Roll's room and smirked. By the time Rock got to the roof, Forte held Roll in his arms. " Come any closer and you'll fall off the roof." Forte said. He smirked pointing his cannon to Rock.

Rock stopped and looked at Roll with sad eyes. " Roll…" Rock whispered. He closed his eyes. " NO!" Rock yelled getting up charging at Forte.

" To late!" Forte yelled laughing and blasting at Rock. Rock lost balance and fell off the roof. He fell with a loud thud and knocked him out of commission. His helmet was cracked and blood flowed from his forehead.

Rock's last words to Forte before Forte left with both Gospel and Roll were, " Damn… you Forte."

Forte threw Roll onto his bed. ' She's got to be repaired but if I bring her to Wily he'll flip… damn it!' Forte thought sitting next to Roll's body. He ran a bloody hand through his purple hair. " Guess I'll explain to the old man…" Forte said to himself grabbing both Roll and Gospel.

Hearing the loud thud outside, both Dr. Light and Auto ran outside. " Oh no…" Dr. Light said. He lifted the bloody boy up. " Rock… Rock what happened?" Light asked.

" Roll…. Roll where is she?" Rock asked. His voice was barely audible to both Auto and Dr. Light.

" She's not…" Auto asked not able to finish. He looked at the window and its damage. " Oh… no…" Auto said.

Dr. Light lifted Rock. " Come Auto. Let's go to the labs to repair him." Dr. Light said going inside with Auto following him.

Fortunately for Forte, all was going smooth in his explanation…

" And so I figured taking Roll would be the best." Forte said putting down Roll and Gospel.

" Finally! My robot shows intelligence!" Dr. Wily said. " Good job Forte. You didn't lose with humility I take it then." Dr. Wily said.

Forte shook his head. " No. I actually showed that stupid Rock. But unfortunately Gospel got hurt." Forte said.

Dr. Wily nodded. " Well nothing I can't repair. You'll keep Roll in your room after I repair her. Use this." Dr. Wily said tossing Forte a pair of handcuffs.

Forte nodded. " I'll be in my room then." Forte said walking away while Dr. Wily started with the repairs.

" There. All done." Dr. Light said wiping sweat from his brow. Rock slowly opened his eyes.

" Roll… Forte…." Rock muttered. " … Dad!" Rock said sounding quite surprised. " Forte took Roll!" Rock said with tears in his eyes.

" Yes Rock. We know." Dr. Light said trying to calm down his son. Dr. Light sighed. " Wily informed us a few minutes ago." He said.

" And that's not all. Wily's not holding Roll for a ransom. Meaning it will be harder for us to get her." A voice in the doorway said. " Long time no see Rock. How've ya been?" Blues asked.

Rock's eyes widened. " Blues!" Rock yelled running to hug his brother. Blues stepped out of Rock's way causing Rock to run into the living room. Blues just sweatdropped when he heard a crash in the living room.

" Boy aren't you lucky Roll isn't here?" Blues asked Rock. Rock just laughed.

Roll woke up a few hours later to find herself in a dark room. " Wher?" Roll asked opening her eyes. " Where am I?" Roll asked.

" In my room. Don't worry I didn't capture you to rape you or anything. It's just reaction." Forte said entering his room.

Pretty much, this was the first time Roll saw Forte without his armor. She just stared as he sat down on the bed.

" Hope you're comfortable. You're staying for awhile." Forte said. Roll looked down noticing that she had a mattress under her and she was also sitting on a thick blanket. A pillow was on the front of the bed.

" No I'm not! Rock's gonna come here and save me!" Roll yelled. She pulled on her arm but stopped a bit short. It was then that she realized she really was gonna stay for awhile.

Roll broke down to tears. Forte just stared at her. He was now starting to regret taking Roll away. For you see Forte had a little liking for the blonde and he took that opportunity to take her.

" Look Roll. I'm sorry. I had to. It would've made my dad see that I'm not a failure." Forte said getting up. " So… I'm sorry." Forte said. It didn't sound sympathetic but he did sound a little apologetic.

" NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roll yelled. She then buried her face in the pillow.

Forte sighed. " Whatever you say." Forte said exiting the room, leaving Roll to cry her heart out.


	2. Morning Problems

Author's Note: Ohemgee! I actually liked the first chapter! Okay, here comes the second chapter. I'm kinda at a total blank here… So bear with me please?

Disclaimer: Pfft. If I did I'd rule the world…. Darn it.

… **Okay kewl. Here's the second chapter for you!  
**

**False: I thank you! GRAMMAR! (Twitch twitch) I'm SUPPOSED to be good at grammar… but thanks for that! Seriously thank you. (Bow)**

**Private: A love triangle… never thought it to be that way. Kinda all changes in this chapter… A little hint for you right there.**

When night came, Rock and Blues were sitting on the roof. " Look Blues! A falling star!" Rock said.

" I call it!" Rock and Blues said at the same time. They laughed. " Okay then we'll split the star." Rock said starting to wish.

' Star, heck I feel stupid doing this… Anyway I just hope you'll give the two a happy ending…' Blues wished. You could probably guess about what Rock was wishing for.

" So what was your wish Blues?" Rock asked. He smiled. He knew that Blues would never tell. But this time he was wrong.

" I just… wished that my two friends… would get their happy ending." Blues said stopping a bit. " You see… they're having love problems… and it's not working out." Blues said. He lied a bit about the friend part.

" Oh…" Rock smiled. " That's nice of you." Rock smiled. " I just wished that Roll was home again…" Rock said pulling his knees to his chest.

' Yes I wish that too Rock… but I want her to come home with someone else…' Blues thought hanging his legs over the edge of the roof.

Roll was sitting on the mattress, her eyes still had tears in them but she cried to much to let those tears go. It was then that Forte came in.

" You okay Roll?" Forte asked closing the door and leaning on it. " You were crying for quite some time." Forte said.

Roll glared. " It's not fair… You should at least let me have freedom." Roll said trying to go after Forte, but her chains kept her in place. She gave up and sat back down on the mattress. " It really isn't fair." Roll said placing her hands on her face.

" It's okay Roll." Forte said, sitting next to her. Roll looked at him but he wasn't looking at her. He had a pained expression on his face. " It really is unfair. I can't just be left alone, I can't beat Rock, and I can't do anything right." Forte said hanging his head.

Roll just looked at him with a surprised expression. " No… No you can do things! You can be left alone! You can beat Rock! And you most DEFINATLY can do SOMETHING right!" Roll yelled standing up. " I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Roll yelled.

Forte just cocked his head and smiled. " Thanks Roll." Forte said standing up. He went over to her shackles. " Don't believe you can run away but you can go anywhere but Dr. Wily's labs. It's not safe for you there." Forte said. " Have fun." Forte said getting up and walking out the door.

Roll just sat there amazed. ' So… Does he care?' Roll asked getting up. She smiled at the sight of a panting Gospel. " So mind taking me around?" Roll asked petting Gospel. Gospel barked happily running to the door with Roll following him.

The next day at the Light compound, Rock woke up and looked at the clock. ' 10?' Rock wondered. " Oh that's right…" Rock muttered remembering that Roll wasn't around to wake him up.

He heard the door open and Rock looked in that direction. " Good morning Sleeping Beauty! You can sure sleep a long time without Roll…" Blues said smirking.

Rock rubbed his eyes. " That's nice. What's for breakfast?" Rock asked. He couldn't smell anything for fear that they already ate.

Blues sighed. " Nothing. We only got cereal and that damn Auto won't make anything stating that he is only for repairing." Blues said in a voice like Auto's. Rock laughed at Blues' imitation.

" Well I guess I shouldn't eat then." Rock said. " Get out. I gotta get dressed." Rock said. Blues stayed where he was. " I said get.out." Rock said commanding his brother.

" We're both guys. Why?" Blues asked. His question was answered with him getting pushed out and locked out of the room.

Roll was already up and trying to wake up Forte. " WAKE UP LAZYASS!" Roll gave one last desperate yell. No dice.

Roll sat on the ground when she swore she heard someone laughing at her. She looked around wondering who it was. " Who's there?" Roll asked sounding quite scared. The laughing just got to a hysterical maniac laugh.

" And yet you don't realize I'm here." A voice said. She looked straight across from her. " You're just really pitiful at waking Forte up aren't you? It's amazing if you can get him up with your method. Just hope pissed off robot masters doesn't come storming in." Gospel laughed.

Roll just stared at the purple wolf. " Since when could I… speak to you?" Roll asked cocking her head. She could feel herself faint for a while but then it's like a splash of water came and woke her up.

Gospel laughed again. " Ever since last night. Forte installed software for you. That's why he's knocked out." Gospel said. " But I know a secret way that I'm willing to show to you…" Gospel said smirking in a sly voice. He pranced over to Forte and smirked. Roll just sat there and watched.

" Pssssssssst!" Gospel said. Forte just turned around. " PSSSSSSSTTTTT!" Gospel said even louder. Roll just sat there. ' This dog is weird…' Roll thought.

" PSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT DAMN IT!" Gospel barked. Forte glared at the purple dog.

" Shut up stupid dog." Forte said going back to sleep. He was facing the wall, the blanket partially covering his ear lobe.

" PSSSSSSTTTTTTTT! Dr. Wily made bacon!" Gospel said. Forte's eyes sprung open. " It's still cooking yet but it's almost ready! He told me to tell you.

" BACON!" Forte yelled running out of the room. Roll just stared at the door and then at Gospel and shook her head.

" You are one weird dog Gospel…" Roll said sighing. " Thanks though, I owe you one." Roll said petting Gospel.


	3. Morning oddness

False: Thankies! Andyhoo about the part where Forte's brain was switched off with a dog… Who said Forte even HAD a brain in the first place?

…**: Bacon… (Drool) Yes bacon. Your brother rocks but I take it back if he truly isn't.**

**PRIVATE: Yes Gospel's method is good.**

**29817985623971892748912635**

Forte trudged back dejectedly after finding out that was no more bacon and that his brothers laughed at him. " Gospel…" Forte said. His teeth were clenched tightly together was quite stiff.

" HAHA! ' Where's the bacon!' BAHAHA!" Quickman said passing him. Forte just slowly turned his head. Forte walked on and Quickman… was now in the wall with a shoe mark on his face.

Roll just sighed. " Was that the smartest thing to do? I mean… he is a bit psycho isn't he?" Roll asked quite worried. She was just thinking about Forte stomping into his room and trying to kill her.

' Nah he's used to it. It's just regular protocol now.' Gospel said. ' How I found out he liked bacon is… something I don't want to talk about…' Gospel said.

Just then the door slammed open and Forte stomped right through. " GOS… GOSPEL!" Forte yelled. " YOU LIED! AGAIN!" Forte yelled. Gospel just snickered.

Roll sighed. " What did I tell you?" Roll asked. " Now Forte… Calm down…" Roll said. However Forte and Gospel were already running around the room yelling various things. " CALM DOWN YOU IDIOTS!" Roll yelled. Heck she ran the Light house pretty much keeping most of the order. Why couldn't she do it here?

Forte and Gospel stopped. They were both in fighting poses (however Gospel wasn't standing up) and looked at Roll. ' Woah…' Gospel said.

Forte stood up properly. " Okay…" Forte said blinking. " Sorry." Forte said sighing trying not to get on Roll's bad side. Not that he actually seen it, it would just be really embarrassing to get beaten up on home turf.

Roll smiled. " Good that's taken care of." Roll said. Forte and Gospel blinked. They stared at each other and shrugged. However he heard something breaking the peace.

" FORTE! Meet me in the lab!" A speaker was heard and Forte sighed. " Grand a mission to try and kill Megaman. I GIVE UP!" Forte yelled. " Why don't that bitch do it himself?" Forte asked walking out of the room with Gospel following him closely.

' Oh Rock… I know you always win but… Forte seems to be fuel by an odd hate… of just trying to destroy you… it's like he wants you to die and then he is no longer bothered…' Roll thought sighing.

Standing up Roll went out of Forte's room. Shutting the door, Roll started to walk around in the hallways. The rows of rooms seemed to be quite endless until the end of the hallway. She couldn't see that part but she did start to become curious.

Walking down she did pass various Robot Masters such as Iceman and Gutsman (who invited her to karaoke but she politely declined). Finally after what seemed like hours of walking she got to the end of the hallway.

There was one finally room that seemed like another regular door. She didn't care however and opened the door. Truth to be told, a robot master didn't own the room, it was most likely the basement.

Roll walked down slowly. It became darker and darker until she got to the bottom of the steps. Roll found another door and entered it and looked around. No one there. Roll stepped inside and took a quick look. The room was illuminated with the light of buttons and a mysterious bluish- green light. Roll started towards that light.

' Wily is starting a new robot…' Roll thought. She touched the glass lightly. ' I wonder what his name is…' Roll asked herself. She leaned on something and sighed. ' I want to activate him… maybe just this once…' Roll said.

She leaned a bit harder pressing a button. The water started to drain and after the water was gone, the glass started to open. " Whoops…" Roll muttering.

The robot opened his eyes. " State name" The robot said. He blinked and stared at Roll.

' Uh… uh…' Roll thought. Roll quickly looked at the bottom of the tank. ' Zero…' Roll thought. " Uh… your name is Zero." Roll said.

" Understood." Zero said. He stepped off the platform. " And your name?" Zero asked. Roll blinked.

" My name is… uh Roll." Roll said. Roll inspected Zero. He was nothing like she's ever seen. " So… let's go." Roll said quickly escaping from the laboratory, Zero was following her up the stairs.

23592395623957

Roll sighed as she got to Forte's room. She sat down on her little bed while Zero stood. " So… what kind of robot are you?" Roll asked.

" I'm a reploid. I have no programming what so ever. I'm more human than most robots and e.t.c." Zero concluded. " So practically I'm the most advance thing here." Zero said smirking.

Roll nodded. " That's nice and all. My brother would give anything to be human…" Roll sighed. Zero walked over to the mattress and sat down. " I miss him." Roll muttered

Zero cocked his head. " May I ask who your brother is?" Zero asked. " I'm sorry. I was just activated so I have no idea of anything…" Zero said laughing nervously.

Roll shook her head. " No it's okay… Anyway my brother is your father's enemy. So am I… I am your enemy Zero… My brother, Rock is fighting your brother, Forte." Roll said. " I feel so alone here…" Roll said starting to break down. She leaned over and cried on Zero's chest. Zero wrapped an arm around Roll.

" It's gonna be okay Roll… Both our brothers are fighting their hardest." Zero said. There was a silence between the two. The only sound was Roll sobbing on Zero. Zero didn't seem to mind that his armor was getting wet.

Just then the door opened. A bloody Forte fell into the room. He was still conscious but barely alive. Roll gasped and ran over to Forte.

" Forte!" Roll said. Forte's helmet was gone (most likely blasted by Rock). His armor was chipped and some wires were exposed. Blood was everywhere including on the floor.

' So this is Forte…' Zero thought standing up. " You need to take him to Wily…" Zero said. Roll looked at him. " If I show up, Wily will get suspicions towards you and accuse you of being in his lab. I think it will be okay if you go just this once." Zero said. ' Besides…. You care for him. I don't. BOND WOMAN!' Zero yelled in his mind.

Roll nodded as she slung one of Forte's arms over her neck. She lifted him slowly and dragged him all the way over to Wily's lab.


	4. Planning the escape

Lady Pamie- … Zero saying ' state name'? I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything he could say. Hehe…

**PRIVATE- Yes the quote ' BOND WOMAN!' from Zero is going to be a classic. Especially if it's from Zero. Something like that doesn't come from Zero… well only in my mind but…**

239057107402750392750913704973209750137409327095732057

Zero smirked as he watched Roll set off. ' I completed some of the plan…' Zero thought going to find somewhere to hide just in case.

24017403257230612

Blues watched as his brother went in for repairs. Blues just sighed. ' I just hope this was all for something…..' Blues thought going inside the living room.

The living room didn't really look like something Roll would like. Blues just sweatdropped and started to clean up a bit. After maybe 30 minutes, Blues finished the cleaning and Dr. Light finished the repairs.

" Wow… nice job Blues." Auto said entering the room. He wiped the table with a finger. " No dust… this is a huge first." Auto nodded.

" It's just like Roll is here…" Rock muttered. He walked to the couch and sat down. Putting his hands on his forehead, Rock started to cry. " I couldn't get her back…" Rock cried. Blues sat next to him and rubbed his back.

" It's okay bro. You tried your best." Blues said. ' But right now we need to let them be…' Blues thought remembering of the night that Roll revealed that she did care for Forte.

(Flashback)

Blues was hanging around on the roof as usual when Roll ran out of the house crying. Blues stared at her and saw she was heading straight for the forest. Blues waited until she was out of sight when he jumped off the roof and followed her.

By the time Blues caught up to her, she was crying on a flat boulder. Blues hid from sight, accidentally rustling some leaves. ' Oops…' Blues thought. Roll turned around.

" Who's there?" Roll asked. Blues sighed and stood up. " Oh… Blues…" Roll muttered. She sat down on the boulder and sobbed a bit.

Blues got out of his hiding place and also sat down next to Roll. " What's wrong?" Blues asked cocking his head. " You ran out of the house like you just found that Rock just died." Blues said.

Roll laughed a bit. " I just found out that Rock and Forte were fighting again… Of course Rock won, I'm happy for him. But Forte is on the brink of death! … Oh…" Roll said mentally kicking herself.

Blues just laughed. " Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you like him." Blues said. He received a slap behind the head from Roll. " Ow! What was that for?" Blues asked rubbing his head.

Roll was blushing a bit. " Who said I liked him?" Roll asked Blues with a tone of aggression. She looked away. " Aw… who am I kidding? I'm in love with him… I must admit that I sometimes sneak away to spy on Forte while he's here. And now I'm afraid that he won't come here anymore!" Roll said.

Blues cocked his head. " Why? As soon as he is repaired I'm sure he'll come back here." Blues said. Roll shook her head. " Why not?" Blues asked.

Roll sighed. " He found out I was spying on him a few days ago. I'm worried now that he won't come back." Roll sighed. " It's the only chance I get to see him and I ruin it…" Roll said sighing.

(End Flashback)

Blues leaned back on the couch. " Blues? Blues!" Rock said shaking Blues. Blues looked at Rock and blinked. " Oh okay… I thought you died on me." Rock said sighing in relief.

Blues smiled. " I'll never die out on you." Blues said. Rock smiled and leaned on Blues. " Never…" Blues said also leaning on Rock.

253207581634502917

Roll was now stained with Forte's blood. ' Damn you Zero…' Roll thought as she trudged down the stairs. ' I'll kill you soon so better commit suicide before I get there.' Roll thought finally getting to the bottom.

Forte opened his eyes. " Thanks… Roll." Forte said getting up from Roll. " I'll take it from here. You go to my room so you don't get in trouble." Forte said opening the door. " Trust me… I'll be fine." Forte said. He opened the door and entered it.

He looked behind him. " Be careful Forte…" Roll said. Forte actually gave her a small smile before entering the room and closing the door, leaving some blood on the doorknob.

Roll sighed as she trudged up the stairs hearing various yelling from both Wily and Forte. She closed the door behind her and went to Forte's room. ' Gosh… so much for having fatherly love to his son…' Roll thought going into Forte's room. " Zero? Zero where are you?" Roll asked. No reply.

Roll sighed going through the room. Either Zero wasn't here or he was hiding to well. She just hoped it was the second one and continued looking.

Looking up she realized he couldn't hide there. The ceiling was somewhat low and had no exposed support beams. Sighing she looked back down and saw Zero. She yelped in surprise.

" Fooled ya huh?" Zero asked winking. He then smirked and laughed. After that Zero received a smack on the face from Roll. Zero frowned. " Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!" Zero said.

" Don't you think if you were wandering, I would get in trouble?" Roll asked. " Where were you?" Roll asked placing her fists on her hips.

" I was hiding under the bed." Zero said pointing under the bed. " I was hiding in the way back so you couldn't see me. Did you know Forte's bed isn't as small as you think?" Zero asked.

Roll just raised an eyebrow. " Okay… not that I wanted to know that but okay…" Roll said sitting on her bed, waiting for Forte.

……………………………

After what seemed like hours, Forte walked through the door. ' Whew… he's still alive thank goodness.' Roll thought. The first thing Forte noticed was the blonde reploid.

" And… you're that new robot Wily built… aren't you?" Forte asked blinking. Zero nodded. " Ah… so Wily just goes and places the new robot in my room." Forte said sighing.

" No…" Roll said. Forte looked at Roll. " I did. I disobeyed your orders. I went down to your father's…"

" DON"T YOU EVER CALL HIM MY… FATHER! HE NO BETTER THAN A BUG!" Forte yelled. Roll was a bit taken back by what Forte just said. " …" Forte was about to speak, but stopped looking at Roll and Zero's expression. He shook his head and went out the door.

" He thinks very strongly of Wily doesn't he?" Zero asked looking at the door. Roll sat down on the mattress and fell back. She sighed.

" I screwed up…" Roll said. " He hates his father and he also found out that I was in the lab…" Roll said sighing. " He must hate me right now." Roll said. She sat up and sighed. " But wait! Forte might be at the forest!" Roll said grinning. " Hehehe… C'mon Zero! You get to come with me!" Roll said. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Roll said when Zero just stared at her like she was stupid.

" Sorry. I can't do that." Zero said. " This is a no- teleportation castle. I can't teleport you out of here." Zero said crossing his arms over his chest.

Roll sighed. " Then at least get me out of here." Roll said. Zero sighed. " PLEASE?" Roll asked desperately.

" Fine but if I get caught I'll say it was your idea… because it was." Zero said opening the door. " C'mon." Zero said.


	5. The escape

**PRIVATE: Well that is a good idea but I didn't really want to show the start of a relationship between Roll and Zero. But either way thanks! I'll try and keep those cool lines in mind. And here is your update.**

**False: Yes I understand. School… murderers around every corner, trying to make your life hell. Anyway if I get flamed about how I make Zero act then screw them and I'll just flame them right back. I'll find a way.**

**3205972309571092478091235703295**

Roll looked down the hallway. " Coast is clear!" Roll whispered to Zero who was across the hall. Zero looked in both directions before dashing to the other side. Right now he was not enjoying the no-teleportation castle.

' Damn you Wily!' Zero thought following Roll to the near exit. ' But who cares? I'm having fun.' Zero thought going down the last stretch of the hallway when Roll came to an amazing halt.

" Sh!" She said silently putting her finger to her lips. She stayed put for a while then looked out to her left. " Whew…" She said watching Wily go down to somewhere. Zero sighed in relief. " C'mon!" Roll said pulling Zero outside after opening the door.

Roll looked outside. It wasn't in the best shape she would've thought it would be. " Woah." Zero said looking around. " Yes… yes I can teleport now." Zero said to Roll. " Where would you like to go?" Zero asked.

Roll sighed. " I'll give you the coordinates. Here…" Roll said inputting the coordinates into Zero. Zero blinked for a while. " There. Now lets go." Roll said.

Zero nodded and Roll held on to him. He teleported to where the coordinates were, not having any clue where it went.

2350723057136014720913742107

Forte was lying on the flat boulder in the forest. Sighing he closed his eyes. " What pleasure do I owe for your presence?" Forte asked no one. Gospel raised his head.

' Who are you talking to?' Gospel asked. He was quite confused. ' I don't smell anybody.' Gospel said.

" Blues." Forte said. Blues came out from a common trail. He wasn't hiding this time. " So? Whatcha' doin' here?" Forte asked.

" I want to speak to you. It's about Roll." Blues said. Forte looked at him. " Ah… I seemed to catch your interest." Blues said smirking.

" That means nothing." Forte said, sitting up to face Blues. " So what is it about Roll that you desperately need to talk to me about?" Forte asked.

Blues walked over to Forte and sat down. " Do you like Roll?" Blues asked. Forte just blinked in confusion. " Well? Just answer the simple question." Blues said.

Roll and Zero entered behind a tree at this point. Roll noticed Forte and Blues talking to each other. ' He did come back! Just like Blues said…' She thought eavesdropping.

" I guess we could say I like her. She's a cute girl and she's great." Forte said leaning back. He put his two hands behind him to support himself. Roll just blushed at Forte's comment.

" Hm… I see." Blues said nodding his head. " What are you afraid of?" Blues asked. Forte just stared at him like saying ' I'm not afraid of anything dumbass.' " Well? I know you're afraid of something." Blues said commenting his look.

Forte sighed. " You're right. I'm just afraid that Roll won't like me back." Forte sighed. He ran a hand through his long purple hair. " I mean… I'm not torturing her or anything… I don't want her to be awfully dreadful." Forte said. " And I don't want to make her life hell."

Blues nodded. " That's cool." Blues said. " She's gonna hate me if I tell you this… but… since I'm so willing to get yelled at since she was gone…"

Roll gasped softly. ' OH NO HE'S NOT!' Roll thought glaring. Zero just thought the poor girl was crazy.

Forte stared at Blues and blinked. He too thought the poor boy was crazy. " She…" Blues didn't get a chance to finish when Roll had knocked him over and started to attack him. Forte and Zero just blinked and sweatdropped.

" Roll… what are you doing here?" Forte asked. " You didn't get here on your own did you?" Forte asked crossing his arms.

Zero ran out and dragged Roll away from Blues. " No she didn't. I helped her out." Zero said. Roll was struggling in his arms.

" You… you're that new reploid. Yes I know you now." Forte said. " Wily said he wanted to activate you but he thought you were to dangerous. So he left you un-activated." Forte said.

" Unactivated?" Zero asked. Forte nodded. " What was I meant to do? I mean I have no programming whatsoever. I know I wasn't supposed to have but I can have a program." Zero said.

Forte shrugged. " Probably just defeat Rock." Forte said shrugging. " However you don't need to do that. Wily already has enough stupid robots to do the job." Forte said sighing. " However as for you Roll… I guess I could let you go… but Wily would hate me if I

did. And I already had a big headache from him. I'd love to however…" Forte said. He then stopped. " Wait. You were eavesdropping! What did you hear!" Forte asked blushing and sounded quite surprised. ' Damn it… She probably knows I like her!' Forte thought gritting his teeth together.

Roll smiled. " Yes I was eavesdropping on you. And I did hear about the part that you did like me and all." Roll said smirking.

Forte could feel himself blushing a bright red showing right through the stripes on his face. " Y-you… You did?" Forte asked. " Crap…" Forte muttered. Zero just sniggered at Forte's current position in this conversation.

Roll smiled and walked towards Forte. " However… I am willing to say that… I do like you too." Roll said. Forte just blinked. Roll giggled. " You're funny when you don't know what to do." Roll said.

Zero nudged Forte in the back hard. " Ow…" Forte hissed in pain. " What was that for?" Forte asked whispering.

" Ask her out idiot!" Zero hissed back. " And let her go home!" Zero said.

Forte rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. " Yeah… uh… Roll…? Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" Forte asked.

Roll giggled. " Of course." Roll said smiling. Blues smiled as well. He was quite happy for both of them.

" And…. Uh you can go home now." Forte said. " I don't care about the old cranky bitch. He's no one." Forte said crossing his arms.

" Thanks!" Roll said giving Forte a light kiss on the cheek. Forte blushed a really bright red. He now wished his stripes were darker.

Forte and Zero watched as Roll and Blues started home. " Congrats Forte." Zero said slapping Forte on the back. " You are this close to having Roll as your girlfriend." Zero said smirking.

" Yeah… just about…" Forte sighed. " Just about…" Forte said, teleporting away with Zero.


	6. Family Reunion In a way

PRIVATE: Who said those two were warmed up to each other? Hehe… 

**Lady Pamie: LOL**

**2305972309571094467509123650917240127**

Roll sighed as she walked through the forest with Blues. It felt so great to know that he had her rival's heart. She grinned and started to run. Blues just continued to walk. He smiled a content smile. ' I'm happy for them.' Blues thought.

She ran all the way to the Light compound and threw the door open. Rock just looked at the door and grinned. " SURPRISE!" Roll yelled.

Rock laughed running to his sister and hugging her. " Roll! You're back! So are you Blues! Did you rescue her?" Rock asked releasing her. Blues shook his head. Rock frowned and cocked his head. " Then…" Rock said. " Who did?" Rock asked Blues.

Blues smirked. " It's a secret between Roll and I." Blues said smirking at his brother's misfortune. Rock whined to his brother to tell him but Blues said no everytime.

Roll sighed as she went into the living room and saw her worst nightmare come to life. The living room a complete mess with food, clothes, and cups littered everywhere. She then glared at both Blues and Rock and proceeded to beat them.

035723057102461027501297401274

Zero and Forte appeared outside of Skull Castle. " Is this a good idea to go out with your rival's sister?" Zero asked. Forte nodded.

" I love her. I just…" Forte closed his eyes. " I just don't want to be alone anymore…." Forte said, going inside Skull Castle. Zero just stared at his weird brother. He obviously didn't have his trust. Zero followed his brother inside.

325031704237059320974513

After about 5 hours just trying to clean the living room (and make it smell lemony fresh), Roll went to inspect the other rooms. She passed by Blues and Rock's room. She didn't bother cleaning those two rooms because it was always messy as soon as she left. She then arrived at her room and stopped. She looked inside then stepped inside.

The room was now repaired and spotless. The window was replaced with a new window. Obviously it wasn't glass since Roll rapped on it a bit. Sighing she lay on the bed. ' I'm going out with Forte… what would dad and Rock say? Blues was cool with all that… Rock won't take it easily… but…' Roll thought sitting up. ' I need to tell dad.' Roll said running out of her room.

Roll rushed into the lab and found Dr. Light working on something. ' Here goes…' Roll said inhaling. " Dad?" Roll asked.

Dr. Light looked up from his work. " Ah… Roll! When did you get back?" Dr. Light asked standing up. Roll smiled.

" Just a few minutes ago. Anyway I need to talk to you about something…" Roll said. Dr. Light nodded signaling for her to go on. " Um… ah…" Roll stuttered.

" She and Forte are going out." Blues said finishing Roll's sentence. Roll just glared at him. " Well… yeah that's the whole thing. They're going out on Saturday… where I don't know. When I don't know that either." Blues said.

Roll sighed as Dr. Light looked at her. " Well I'm willing that Roll goes." Dr. Light said. " It might be good that Forte will be on our side in a way of speaking. If all goes well, Forte will be with us." Dr. Light said. Roll grinned.

" THANK YOU DAD!" Roll yelled squeezing her father. " YES! HAHA!" Roll laughed. She let him go and danced out of the room. Both Blues and Dr. Light chuckled.

" Knowing Forte would be on our side? What has this world come to dad?" Blues asked. Dr. Light laughed.

" A hopeful world where we can finally defeat Dr. Wily once and for all." Dr. Light said smiling a hopeful smile. " Well run along. I have work to do." Dr. Light said. Blues nodded and exited the lab.

**3250172047012750931250179421**

" So… have you uh… figured out where you're going?" Zero asked catching up with Forte. Forte shook his head. Zero hit him on the head. " Baka tane! You do realize your date is in two days right?" Zero yelled.

Forte shushed him and looked around. " Yes baka tane. I do." Forte said shooting back Zero's phrase right back at him. Zero sighed. " And I do know where we're going." Forte said smirking.

" You… YOU ARE?" Zero yelled after hearing something whispered into his ear. " OH MY GOSH! THEN YOU BETTER TELL HER TODAY! SCHEDULE IT FOR TOMORROW! IT'S TOMORROW YOU BAKA TANE!" Zero yelled.

" OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Forte yelled running to his room. He called Roll.

" Uh… Roll?" Forte asked. He started to talk to her then remembered what he was going to say. " Yeah… Can we push the date to tomorrow evening? Yeah…. There's something going on tomorrow. Really? Cool tomorrow night then." Forte said hanging up the phone.

" Hahaha! So she said yes?" Zero asked.

" Duh." Forte said glaring at Zero.


	7. The unwanted truth

False: Sorry! Actually the last chapter I updated was a bit… short on things and a bit rushed. So yes I should slow down but I don't know how to make it longer and I'm on a slight writer block… ugh.

**Lady Pamie: (pokes one and two) they interest me…. Hehe… (Repeatedly pokes one and two)**

**PRIVATE: WOOT!**

**TIME FOR A DISCLAMIER: I don't own Megaman even if I ruled the world**

**30570329750197530156701365103704573105**

Forte sighed. Non-existent butterflies flew in his non-existent stomach. He looked pretty casual for a date. He wore a sleeve-less black vest with a red inside (Although he had it zipped up) a black shirt (only his sleeves were showing however). And to top it all off, he wore black, baggy, pants (cargo pants thank you).

Zero smirked as he leaned on the doorway. " Wow… and this is ONLY your first date right?" Zero asked. Forte glared with a look saying 'No duh.' Zero continued. " Nice way to top it all off."

Forte glared. " You are so much like Blues… so alike it's annoying!" Forte said storming out of his room.

Zero looked out of the doorway. " Forte! Exit's the other way!" Zero yelled. Forte then stormed the other way. " You're welcome!" Zero yelled going inside Forte's room and hiding somewhere.

3095701375031953975010375

Roll sighed. It was already sunset and Forte wasn't here. She sighed again. Her red dress was a spaghetti-strapped dress with a black velvet chocker for the collar. She heard jets fly over-head. Forte suddenly fell in front of her.

" Surprise." Forte said calmly retracting his armor. " A… bit nice…" Forte nodded. " Perfect. That's the perfect dress." Forte said.

" So… Forte… You're late." Roll said crossing her arms and pretended to be very cross. " I'm not sure if I want to go out with you anymore." Roll said looking away and trying to hide her smirk.

Forte shrugged. " That's cool… hold on! Let me call Rock to tell him that you're going out with me!" Forte joked. Roll glared at him.

" You wouldn't dare!" Roll said looking at him grinning. Forte just grinned back. " Don't!" Roll yelled.

" ROCK!" Forte yelled. Roll laughed. " C'mon let's get out of here!" Forte said grabbing Roll's arm. He whistled for Gospel, as his purple canine jumped onto his back to fuse Forte signaled Roll to get on.

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roll asked questioning Forte's actions. " I think we should just walk." Roll said. Forte grabbed her and put her on his back.

" It's okay. I'm not gonna die because of your weight." Forte said. Roll grabbed on and nodded. Forte flew away just in time for Rock to actually see Roll and Forte fly away.

" Damn it Forte!" Rock yelled. Forte stopped hearing his name. He turned around and stared at Rock. He stuck out of his tongue. Roll looked over Forte's shoulder and pretended to be in trouble.

" HELP ME ROCK!" Roll yelled laughing. Forte was also laughing. " HELP! FORTE IS TAKING ME AWAY AGAIN!" Roll yelled. " C'mon let's go." Roll said.

Rock gritted his teeth. " Rush!" Rock yelled. His red dog barked as he ran out of the house and converted to a hoverboard. Rock jumped on and followed Forte. Blues ran out too.

" ROCK NO!" Blues yelled. " PLEASE ROCK!" Blues yelled. " COME BACK!" Blues said trying to shoot down Rock so he could speak to him. Rock looked over his shoulder.

" I'M TRYING TO SAVE ROLL!" Rock said. Roll and Forte stared and gritted their teeth. Rock missed Forte as he moved out of the way.

" Rock! Stop!" Forte said. " I don't want to fight!" Forte yelled. " Blues! Hold your brother down!" Forte yelled to Blues while flying away.

Blues nodded as he shot down Rock and Rush. He caught both of them and got them inside. " You do realize that Roll was going out with Forte right?" Blues asked Rock. Rock after hearing this however just fainted.

325553251333345135322562335

" Note to self. Never do that again." Roll said to herself. Forte just laughed at her.

" Yes that is good advice." Forte grinned. " But it's cool though. Not everyday I get attacked by a rampaging Rock." Forte said. Roll giggled.

" So… where are we going?" Roll asked grinning. She looked over Forte's shoulder and looked at Forte.

" Somewhere…" Forte said smirking. " Or should I just ruin your surprise and tell you right now?" Forte asked.

Roll nodded. " Yes! Spoil it!" Roll said. " Please?" Roll asked in her sweetest voice. Unfortunatly that didn't make Forte break down.

" Geez aren't you the spoiled brat?" Forte asked laughing. " Anyway I won't tell you. Close your eyes and I'll take you there." Forte said smirking. " And I swear if you look I will drop you and laugh at you while you scream like hell." Forte said.

" You wouldn't dare!" Roll said. Forte smirked an evil smirk. " Oh… no… AHHHH!" Roll yelled as Forte dropped her. However Forte caught her again.

" See what I mean?" Forte asked. Roll nodded, quite traumatized. " So… close your eyes and cover them. If you do… I'm not going to drop you." Forte said. Roll nodded. She firmly shut her eyes and covered them. Forte flew faster breaking the sound barrier.

23047210750291740921740921409217407210945712

Author's Note: Sorry this one kinda took awhile. You see 1: I have to much homework. 2: I have the flu and 3: I have a writer block… Ugh so sorry…


	8. The date

PRIVATE: LOL… yeah I have like a REALLY bad headache now and I'm starting to get hard homework and a big quest (As our teacher puts it, it's like a quiz and test hence quest weird huh?) Well the homework isn't hard but I was kinda lost in the math so it is hard for me. Sorry!

3984571042091840921759327560936710941221047

Roll felt her feet touch the ground. " Is it okay if I look? I know we're not flying because I don't think you can fly in the air without your jetpack on." Roll said. " So can I look?" Roll asked.

Forte thought about it for a minute. " Hm… maybe…" Forte said grinning slyly. " But if you do look… I'm still gonna drop you." Forte said.

" Well that's mean…" Roll said pouting. " Why can't I look yet?" Roll asked. " You're killing me." Roll said.

" I didn't say you couldn't. I just said maybe…" Forte said smirking. " You do realize however that you could've looked a few minutes ago right?" Forte asked.

Roll took her hands off her eyes and looked around. " We're in… a field…" Roll said. Forte shook his head.

" Things don't look like what they should because you don't look at the whole picture." Forte said pointing down the hill. " Look over there and you'll see what I mean." Forte said.

Roll looked at him like he was crazy but did what she was told. Walking over she heard Forte following her. She gasped at the entire view that she could see.

" Like it?" Forte asked. Roll nodded and smiled. " I come here often to just get away. Or just to see the view. Of course there is also the air here. It's better than down here." Forte said.

Roll hugged him. " Oh thank you!" Roll said, almost killing Forte within her hug and they both fell down laughing. " Thank you!" Roll said laughing. Forte smiled as well.

" Glad you like it…" Forte said softly. He silenced Roll by putting a finger to her mouth. " Cuz' I like it too." Forte said kissing Roll on the lips. He let go to let Roll react. She blinked a few times and smiled.

" I love you too." Roll said getting off Forte and helping him up. " But wouldn't someone kill us if they found out we were here or worse, kissed?" Roll asked Forte. Forte shrugged.

" Well obviously your folks know and my folks don't care. And the kissing part… who would be bored enough to spy on us?" Forte asked Roll. Roll shrugged. " My point exactly." Forte said.

" Well I'm bored and that was pretty entertaining." A voice a distance behind Roll and Forte said. They both turned around and saw no body.

" Shit…" Forte muttered and looked around. " It's a brother of mine… I know it. The only two I know of that it possibly could be is Quickman and Shadowman. How they got to my mind I don't know." Forte said before Roll asked the question.

" May I just say it's neither." The voice added to Forte's comment. " You are correct about it being a brother yes." The voice laughed.

Forte sighed. " It's… not… is it?" Roll asked sweatdropping. " Oh dear lord…" Roll muttered placing her forehead in her palm and shaking her head.

" I'm afraid it is… ZERO." Forte said. The voice laughed. " Get out here so I can kick your ass." Forte said in a mean tone.

Zero jumped down from a tree. " Hahaha big brother, this is very amusing and all… But I'm afraid Wily found out about your little secret. And may I just say he's VERY VERY steamed…" Zero said.

" Which secret Zero? The fact that I'm dating Roll, or that I let her go?" Forte asked in an amused tone smirking.

" I know he knows about the thing about releasing her but the dating I'm not sure." Zero said sighing. " And now I leave you two to freak out about your life." Zero said teleporting away.

" Well I take it that Zero told him… Or Wily caught him outside of my room." Forte said after Zero teleported away.

Roll wrapped both arms around one of Forte's. Forte looked at her and her face was also pressed into his arm. " I'm scared Forte… I don't want you to get killed!" Roll said still face down. It was then that Forte realized she was crying.

Forte grabbed one of Roll's hands. " It's gonna be okay… I'm not gonna let that lunatic get to me…" Forte said wrapping an arm around Roll and pulling her to him. She then continued crying in his chest. " Shall I take you home?" Forte asked Roll.

" NO! I want you to come with me!" Roll said grabbing Forte's arm. " Please?" Roll asked staring at Forte with her tear stained eyes. Obviously she didn't want him killed.

Forte blinked. He didn't know what the hell to say to a crying girl. " Uh… As in live with you and… Dr. Light and your brothers?" Forte asked. Roll nodded. " Roll… I can't…" Forte said. " I have to look after Zero… and make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble." Forte said.

" But you have to!" Roll said grabbing his shirt. " Please?" Roll pleaded. She was just trying to make an excuse to be with the one she loved all the time. Smart huh?

Forte sighed. " I guess… It would be the best since Wily probably wants me dead…" Forte said. " Okay then… let's go." Forte said whistling for Gospel. Nothing. " Gospel?" Forte yelled into the darkness.

" Where is he?" Roll asked. She started to look for Gospel when Forte yelled in surprise. Roll turned around looking in Forte's direction. Gospel was on Forte licking him. She laughed watching the two of them.

" Dumb dog!" Forte said trying to push Gospel and laughing. After getting him off, Forte laughed a bit and got up. " C'mon boy." Forte said fusing with Gospel. Forte grabbed Roll and flew off.

39573204091832409327450973214091720947194047

Author's note: Oh gosh this was horrible… gah! I can't write anymore… I don't have the dumb headache anymore…. YAY!


	9. Morning violence

PRIVATE: Myaahahaha! Now that is something like my story… biter… Andyhoo may I just thank you for reviewing for my story! So thank you!

**Youshou Leviathan: (Pokes One and Two) Thanks for the encouragement… my goodness school and everything else. And throw in a little depression in my personal life and viola! A perfect mess of everything! MYAAA!**

**304832094305703924809123834092184092810948092184027540987305809132840928428049820918429018409281049820984092849028490829048920849028490280498284**

Forte sighed. He was gonna have to live under the same roof with Dr. Light and Rock. Knowing Blues, he was probably gone by now, but Forte didn't care that much anyway. One less Light brother to worry about.

" So… uh how do you think Rock's gonna react? The last time, he fainted when he heard you were going out with me." Forte said. " He might just blast me right through the wall… ugh I really don't want that to happen…" Forte said.

Roll shook her head. " I'm not sure and I really don't want to find out until we get there. When we do… just brace yourself and use me as a shield." Roll said. Forte looked at the girl like she was crazy. " Really… Trust me on this one. I'll get you out of this easier. If you try and negotiate with Rock… ooh well that would be interesting…" Roll said.

Forte sighed. " You are one crazy girl and you just so happen to be the one I fell in love with… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Forte yelled into the night. Roll laughed. " Yes seriously… what is wrong with me?" Forte asked Roll with an amused tone in his voice.

Roll laughed grabbing Forte's cheek and pulling his head down. " Everything…" Roll whispered kissing Forte. Forte smiled and so did Roll.

" Whatever you say ma'am." Forte said smirking. " Whatever you say…" Forte whispered holding Roll tighter.

30948039840923473204

Rock was pacing back and forth. Blues just watched him pace back and forth as did Rush. " He's late! Damn it! I shouldn't have let Roll go! Curse me and fainting…" Rock said still pacing around.

Forte landed behind Blues and stared at Rock. Roll followed Rock where he was pacing. " What are you doing Rock?" Roll asked quite confused. She didn't actually see her big brother pace back and forth before. It was quite interesting.

" Uh… I'm… walking?" Rock asked. Forte set Roll down. " And you! Are you supposed to be gone or something?" Rock asked pointing to Forte.

" One, it's not nice to point." Forte said. " And two… I'm staying with you…" Forte said with a nervous laugh. " For a while." Forte said after seeing the expression on Rock's face trying to make him faint. Fortunately Rock did faint.

" Oh dear… and he didn't even find out how long you were staying…" Roll said poking her knocked out brother. " Well we better find a room for you and explain this to Dr. Light and Auto." Roll said.

Forte picked up Rock but Rock started to thrash in Forte's arms. " Let me down you pink hairless baboon!" Rock said absentmindedly (Remember now, he's still fainted). Forte just dropped the poor boy in surprise.

" I think… you better carry him Blues…" Forte said staring at Rock and poking Rock to see if he would make any more jumps while being in a state of unconsciousness. Rock did hit Forte's hand away a few times causing Forte to have a sudden fear of an unconscious Rock.

Blues chuckled a bit and picked Rock up. " C'mon let's get him to his room." Blues said walking inside.

" I want to know how Dr. Light would react. He's not one to faint is he? Or Auto… I must see that!" Forte said running into the house excitedly.

' Boys… they're so easily amused.' Roll thought leaning on the doorpost. She hugged herself and smiled. ' Now that Forte is going to live with us… does that just put us in danger of getting killed?' Roll asked herself. She walked in and closed the door.

302984039284092375409384

Rock woke up the next morning a bit dazed. " Hunh?" Rock moaned turning around and looked around. ' 9:35…' Rock thought getting out of bed. " Better get downstairs………." Rock groaned trudging down the stairs. He stared at the dining room.

" Good morning Rock." Roll said. Blues was still here to his surprise, but he was to tired to be surprised so he just sat down next to Blues. " I hope you don't mind if Forte stays here for a few nights." Roll said.

Rock shook his head, his mouth slightly open. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Rock of course was shaking his head quite absentmindedly and didn't stop until Blues stopped his head.

" Where is he anyway?" Blues asked looking around. Roll also looked around. " He's not asleep too is he?" Blues asked sighing. Roll smiled and stopped Blues from getting off the table.

" You eat and I'll get Forte." Roll said getting up and heading up the stairs. Blues nodded then stared at Rock. His mouth was still slightly open with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Blues waved a hand in front of Rock. No response.

Blues grabbed a glass of ice water and splashed it on Rock. He was awakened by the shock of coldness and the ice hitting him. " YAHHHHH!" Rock yelped and jumped up, knocking down the table along with his chair.

" Oh dear…" Roll said appearing with Forte behind her. Forte's hair was tied up but a bit messy. He had black flannel pants and a shirt matching with his pants. However the shirt was unbuttoned. He looked just a tired as Rock did when he wasn't splashed by water and attacked by ice.

Forte just stared at Rock and Blues, Blues being chase by a pissed Rock and Rock trying to throw things including the cup that held the water. " Are mornings always this loud?" Forte asked, trudging down the stairs following Roll.

" Yes unfortunately they are." Roll said sighing. She stopped Rock from hurting Blues any more than he already was and Forte put the chairs and table in place. Forte then sighed staring at the clock.

" 10:00… what was supposed to happen at this time?" Forte asked himself placing the last chair in its place and absentmindedly picked up fragments of a shattered plate. He cut himself accidentally on a finger and dropped the shard quickly. Inspecting his finger, he placed it in his mouth and continued cleaning.

" I hope you know that's unsanitary." Rock said to Forte, now fully awake. " You could get germs." Rock said with an odd tone in his voice.

" Well I don't care. There is no such thing as germs in my vocabulary. The closest thing that comes to the category of "germs" is virus." Forte said taking his finger out of his mouth. The blood then continued to flow down his hand and onto the ground.

" Well at least get that finger cleaned up! I mean you can't go walking around with a bleeding finger! My gosh!" Rock said. Forte just glared at Rock, his expression not changing. " And don't ask me why I care… just… do it!" Rock said storming away to his room.

Forte stared in the direction Rock was going. Running his clean hand through his hair he sighed. " Sometimes things never change huh?" Forte asked. ' He's right though. I should get this cleaned… How something like glazed clay could slash me… it's way beyond me.' Forte said looking at the shard knowing that he would probably find a clue somewhere. But he didn't care; he just went to their bathroom to get the cut cleaned.

Roll sighed looking at Blues. Blues stared right back at her. " I don't suppose you could talk to Rock for me huh?" Roll asked Blues. Blues nodded. " Thanks. I'll talk with Forte a bit then." Roll said heading for the bathroom. Blues just stared at the stairs.

' How depressing. It seems Rock is starting to take a liking towards Forte…' Blues thought. ' But I can't let that happen. Roll was there first.' Blues smirked going up to Rock's room.


	10. Manly conversations

**PRIVATE: May I just say no, Roll did not use Gospel's technique. MWAHAHAHA! I ish are bad. And… uh… yeah…**

False: Gaspth! You comith back! Sorry… don't mind me… anyway you actually thought that was good? I thought that was crap. Well hello again.

**203981209839027453029287534831209480918234902819408209843258973298569238652480128309218340982157932865310948210983490284908239048902748327895384**

Blues opened Rock's door, finding him crying on his bed. " Rock?" Blues asked softly. Rock didn't stop crying but his sobbing did soften. Blues sat on Rock's bed rubbing Rock's back. True, this wasn't like himself but Rock was his younger brother and he had to take care of him.

" I don't want him to hurt himself… or get hurt Blues. But I don't feel anything for him… I swear…" Rock sobbed. He jumped into Blues' arms and hugged his torso tightly. " I don't want to… say…" Rock said pressing his face into Blues' chest. Blues hugged Rock back, resting his cheek on top of Rock's head.

" Say what?" Blues asked. He didn't want to talk too much. He wanted Rock to do the talking. Blues closed his eyes. He didn't want Rock to interfere with Roll and Forte's relationship. He got as far as him moving in. How much harder could this get?

Rock stayed silent for a while. He gripped onto Blues' shirt. Closing his eyes as well, he stopped sobbing. Only silent tears came flowing down onto Blues. But Blues didn't seem to care. " I… love… you." Rock said. " But I feel that's so wrong… Because… first of all… I can't love you! You're my brother." Rock said releasing Blues and getting up. " And second that would really prove I'm gay." Rock said.

Blues smiled resting his elbow on his knee. " It's okay Rock… I understand how you feel. And…" Blues said getting up. He placed his hands around Rock's hips. " It's okay because I love you too." Blues whispered into Rock's ear. Those words were soothing to Rock, controlling him.

Forte passed their door and watched silently. He smiled and walked on. ' You got another one of your wishes, Blues… lucky.' Forte thought walking down the hallway still smiling.

3045832049823085

Forte was back on his boulder in the forest. The wind was a bit quieter to the trees than he thought but he didn't mind. He lay on the rock peacefully and his eyes were closed. " What honor do I have for you to grave my presence?" Forte asked, his eyes were still closed. He then noticed the sun was being blocked by something.

" Nothing much. I'm not going yet." Blues said looking over Forte. Forte looked at Blues. " And you are about to ask ' so why are you here?' aren't you?" Blues asked. Forte nodded. " I'm so good." Blues said moving out of the sun's light making it flash onto Forte. Forte sat up immediately and blinked his eyes.

" And one more question… what did you that for?" Forte asked rubbing his eyes, trying to get the glare out. Blues laughed taking advantage to sit down. By the time Forte finished blinking and rubbing his eyes, Forte was glaring at Blues. " You butthole…" Forte said. He didn't do anything about it however. He just let Blues sit next to him.

Blues laughed a bit. " I know I am but what are you?" Blues asked. Forte just slapped his forehead. " I know I know, not the answer you wanted. But I know what you want to talk about with me. You want to talk to me about me relation with Rock don't you?" Blues asked.

Forte rolled his eyes. " Well… duh. You are to good. What did Light do to you? Soup you up with new programming?" Forte asked. " So… you lucky butt… spill it out." Forte said. " I saw you two so don't lie to me." Forte said. " Wait… this is your first time in a relationship isn't it?" Forte, asked Blues.

Blues glared right thought his sunglasses. " Yes this is my first time." Blues glared. Forte sniggered and Blues continued on. " Well anyway this is my first time and…" Blues stopped. " I don't know what happened… And I never knew I could have such strong feelings for him. Sure I know he's my brother and all but sometimes love, I guess forces its way out…" Blues said leaning back. He smiled one of his more rare smiles. He started to laugh. Forte started to laugh with him.

" Isn't love so unexpected? I mean… It brought Roll and I together and your brother and you together, and then what? Wily and Light?" Forte asked laughing. Both boys shuddered at the thought but laughed anyway. " You can complain, you can throw fits, but nothing will work against love… Isn't it odd?" Forte asked with dreamy eyes. He was cocking his head and staring straight forward.

Blues waved a hand in front of Forte's face to get him out of dreamland. " Sure Romeo, I take your word for it. Anyway… what are you doing here? You haven't been here in a long time have you?" Blues asked. Forte shook his head and Blues nodded. " I see… I hope you know that Roll really wanted to talk to you…" Blues said.

" She did huh? How do you know?" Forte asked. " Not one of your psychic abilities huh?" Forte asked warily. Blues shook his head. " So Roll wanted to talk to me… when?" Forte, asked Blues.

Blues put a finger to his lips. " It's a secret." Blues said smiling. Forte frowned. " What I meant is… that she always used to spy on you when you were here. I wouldn't find it odd that she would show up." Blues said. She didn't appear.

" Haha… Murphy's law. I laugh at you." Forte said. He pointed at Blues and laughed very sarcastically. Forte felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

" That's the wrong law Forte." Roll said laughing. Blues was now pointing at Forte and laughing silently. Forte turned around and glared at Blues suspiciously but Blues had already stopped, a solemn look on his face.

" Wait that is the right law!" Forte said. Roll had taken a seat behind of Forte and started to lean on Forte's back. " And you really do suck at this Blues." Forte glared at Blues who continued to laugh at Forte silently.

Roll laughed. " Well that's okay, let's just drop this subject. Anyway when's our next date Forte?" Roll asked leaning harder on Forte's back.

Forte just started to push harder as well. " Well I'm still thinking about it. I mean we just went out yesterday. Maybe on Sunday…" Forte said. That's in… three days isn't it?" Forte asked Blues. Looking at him, Blues nodded.

" Three days? Isn't that a bit foreboding?" Blues asked. " But do you think it's okay if Rock and I tag along? You know, like a double date kinda thing." Blues said.

Roll and Forte looked at each other and nodded. " Sure. I guess it's cool. I mean you two just started yes? Why not?" Forte asked.

" Ah yes! I also came here to tell you that dinner's almost ready." Roll said standing up. Since the two of them were still pushing, Forte fell back landing hard on his back. " Oh my gosh! Forte!" Roll said helping Forte up.

Forte hissed in pain as he got up. " It's okay Roll, I can still walk. It kinda hurts though." Forte said. Blues turned around to smirk at Forte's plan. " So… uh can you help me out Roll?" Forte asked blushing a bit.

" Yeah Roll, be a good girlfriend and help your boyfriend out." Blues said over his shoulder smirking. Roll glared.

" Ignore him. He's just being weird. Not that he already acts weird all the time." Roll said pushing Forte's chest up. She slung his hand over her shoulder and helped him walk.

Meanwhile in the trees someone watched. ' Enjoy your time while you can "little brother"… not until I tell Wily and I'll get my rank back.' A shadowy figure in a tree smirked and teleported away.

30840239840325730285432

When the three got back to the Light house, Forte was quickly repaired (although afterwards he claimed it didn't hurt) and the "family" ate dinner, quite peacefully amazingly. What simply amazed Forte was the family love that the Light family had. It was an odd concept but it was intriguing to him.

' Interesting. Something I have never known yet it feels like it is always there when I'm here… I really like this feeling…' Forte thought closing his eyes, smiling. ' This is so unlike me isn't it? What happened? Is it this concept of love? Why do I understand it so well?' Forte asked himself. Dr. Light suddenly snapped forte back into reality.

" Forte?" Dr. Light asked. Forte nodded to show that he was paying attention. " Ah good. I was just hoping that… you could stay here as long as you want. You see, Roll has told me about your situation with your so called "brothers" and Dr. Wily so it's alright for you to stay as long as you wish." Dr. Light said.

Forte bowed slightly. " Thank you sir, I would like that." Forte said raising his head. He smiled at Roll and Roll smiled a broad smile back at him. ' But… what about my brothers? And Wily? What will they do if they find out I'm here? I really don't want them to get hurt… I need to protect them then… it's my responsibility and I need to pay them back somehow.' Forte thought standing up. He grabbed his plate and placed it in the kitchen sink. He then headed outside and sat on the edge of the patio.

' So… you can stay here forever if you wanted to?' A voice asked him. ' Isn't that odd… You actually WANT to stay here? What happened to the old Forte I knew, who would already have this house lying in debris?' The voice asked again.

" Shut it Gospel. You're starting to sound like Shadowman and that's kinda disturbing." Forte said. " And besides I love Roll, that changes everything. And…" Forte paused for awhile pulling his knees to his chest smiling a small smile. " I like it here. It's more peaceful and quiet in here." Forte said. Both bioroids and canine heard a crash of glass and yelling. " I take that back but it is better than Skull castle isn't it?" Forte asked Gospel.

' I guess. It's kinda calming… I guess it was a good choice to come here.' Gospel said sitting next to Forte.

" I guess… I guess…" Forte said resting a cheek on his knee.

0807070707070980

Oh my gosh! I'm sorry about that. I couldn't update for awhile. I feel bad now… LEAVE ME ALONE TO CRY! The next one might be up next week…


	11. A problem gained

PRIVATE: Well you can wait right? It's only ONE week. But it's okay though. Next week is spring break for me so yay!

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Megaman (tear)**

**320483098409238509723094810928309218057382907590128390121801950730258903284091280482901849023804832094832084**

After the little conversation with Gospel, Forte and Gospel went back upstairs when everything was quieter. Forte stayed in his room continuing to talk with Gospel when Roll came inside.

" Are you okay? I mean you two have been so quiet." Roll said. She sat next to Forte on the bed. " So… are you two okay?" Roll asked again. Forte smiled and nodded.

" Yeah… but the night seems so foreboding… It's a bit odd though because I would think… of all places here that I get a bad feeling…" Forte said staring at the wall. For some reason his red eyes seemed to be a much lighter shade of red than usual. He blinked his gaze away then looked at Roll. Roll smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

" So… foreboding huh?" Roll asked. Gospel whined and scampered outside. " I take that as a yes." Roll laughed. Forte chuckled a bit and closed his eyes. Roll looked up at him and got up from Forte's shoulder. " Forte…" Roll whispered.

Forte looked at her. " I'm sorry Roll." Forte said. " I-" Forte was stopped by a finger placed there by Roll. Tears were running down from her eyes. And she put down her finger. Forte placed a hand on her cheek softly and wiped away her tears.

Roll grabbed his hand, a light touch then a squeeze. " Forte… you know I love you and I don't want to see you hurt… But… you're killing me right now… Tell me what's wrong." Roll said.

Forte looked out the window. " Get down…" Forte said. Roll nodded and got onto the floor, covering her head. " Feel free to send me the repair bill." Forte said before blasting the window.

" Forte you idiot!" Roll yelled after the glass was shattered and Forte suffered minor cuts. " I'm gonna kill you!" Roll yelled.

" Not if I kill him first!" A voice said. A yellow spear was thrown just barely missing Forte and slicing his cheek. A trail of blood followed soon after. " I was here first." The voice laughed.

" So it's you." Forte said grabbing the spear from the wall. " I was waiting for your attack." Forte said. He stood where he was, looking around the room. ' He wouldn't leave his spear. It's to valuable to him.' Forte thought still scanning the room. He felt gravity then pulling on the sword.

" Don't use what doesn't belong to you." The voice said appearing in front of Forte. " It's been a long time and I think my vengeance would be swift." Enker said laughing. He shoved Forte to the floor and grabbed his spear. " I want my spot back. I earned it while you cheated." Enker said pointing the spear tip at Forte's neck. " And by the way… Wily knows you've been gone for sometime." Enker said.

' No! That blonde over there better not be causing any trouble!' Forte thought edging away from the spear's tip. ' And if I get slain now I don't think that's the best thing that will happen to me.' Forte thought. He looked outside. ' I need to get him outside so he doesn't blow up this place.' Forte thought.

" I hope you know boy… that your girlfriend will die." Enker said now pointing the spear to Roll. " So… just kiss her goodnight." Enker said raising his spear above his head ready to strike. " No worries though. You'll just have a cold lifeless body to kiss." Enker said.

At mid-strike Forte charged into Enker grabbing him by the waist and knocking him out the window. " Yes." Forte said. " Roll stay here and get your brothers and Dr. Light. I'll take care of Enker until you get back." Forte said. Roll nodded and Forte jumped out of the window onto the lawn.

" So… you do care." Enker said getting up slowly. " Wait until I tell Wily." Enker said twirling his spear with an evil smirk on his face. He just laughed when he saw Forte's angered look. " But he's not gonna punish you cuz I am." Enker said.

Forte gritted his teeth. ' This isn't good. I can't let Enker get to Wily.' Forte thought. He looked up to Roll's window. ' And I need a distraction…' Forte thought. He felt a strong force crashing into him, knocking him into a tree.

" Don't get distracted!" Enker said running over, his spear behind him. Forte got up and kicked Enker, knocking him back. Getting up quickly he smirked. " Not bad. Not bad." Enker said nodding his head slowly. Enker was then knocked to the ground by one of Rock's charged shots.

" That wasn't to hard now was it?" Blues asked standing next to Rock. Forte chuckled. Blues went onto the lawn and looked at Enker and shook his head. " Pity that robot master. He never knew better." Blues shook his head.

Enker grabbed Blues' neck tightly. " Never knew better huh? Well don't go near a conscious robot master for starters." Enker said getting up. He held his spear to Blues' neck. " If you want him to live, let the boy come with me." Enker said signaling for Forte to come. He squeezed Blues' neck tighter. " So… what will it be?" Enker asked.

" Let him go. I'll go with you." Forte said. Enker smirked dropping Blues. " You better be happy." Forte said walking over to him. " Let's go." Forte said. " Better to get this over with right now." Forte said, teleporting away in a streak of purple light. Enker did the same but in a streak of yellow.

Roll watched the two boys teleport away and when the last beam of light disappeared, Roll broke down into tears. " Forte…" Roll cried placing her hands over her face to make her sobs softer. Blues sighed looking into the night as Rock tried to quiet his sister.

" We need to go after them." Blues said turning around to face Rock and Roll. " He isn't bad anymore so we need to save him!" Blues said. " He saved me, I need to repay for that." Blues said teleporting away to Skull Castle.

Rock and Roll just blinked. " We should follow him." Rock said blinking. He just made a new relationship that he never knew of. He didn't want to break it now. " Yes… I should." Rock said. " You stay here Roll, I don't want you getting hurt." Rock said. ' Or worse… taken away again.' Rock thought teleporting away.

" Oh…" Roll said continuing to stay in her position. " I really hope you're going to be okay…" Roll sighed.


	12. Gore, tears and all that jazz

Youshou Leviathan: I see Enker as blonde… I dunno. Maybe a pic I looked at influenced me to see that he's blonde. But he's the robot with the spike on the head. He's blue and yellow. Like a pencil! Sorry.

False: He wants ice cream!

Disclaimer: no I don't own Megaman/Rockman

Note: Sorry about all the chapters being to short. I realize this just now and I hope I can get this to be at least four pages.

209482109840293750912784098120934850912750991284

Blues and Rock looked up at Skull Castle. " Ah brings back memories…" Blues said smiling a small smile. Rock just stared at his odd brother. " Of… uh…" Blues stuttered trying to think of an excuse of why he was there. " Of spying!" Blues laughed. " Yes spying on Dr. Wily!" Blues said. ' I hope he takes that.' Blues thought.

Rock backed away slowly and nodded. " Okay… uh… let's go." Rock said running inside. Blues sighed in relief and followed inside hoping there weren't any robot masters around. " Good lets go." Rock said running down the hall, Blues following.

Blues saw a flash of yellow and stopped running. "Rock wait." Blues said running down the hallway he saw the flash. " Who was that?" Blues asked. Looking down the hall. This time he saw a flash of red and yellow this time. He followed hoping not to wake the sleeping robot masters.

" Blues wait!" Rock hissed silently following. He could hardly see Blues since he was running so fast. Obviously the flash was going faster than he was. " Blues wait!" Rock hissed louder. Blues stopped and Rock almost crashed into him from running so fast. " Uh… what was that?" Rock asked the red biroid.

" I'm not sure…" Blues said looking around. He saw no sign of whatever it was. " C'mon we need to look for Forte." Blues said. Rock nodded and ran after Blues, ignoring the feeling that they were being watched.

320984023975018234120840275091278541

" WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME OLD MAN?" Forte yelled at Dr. Wily, enraged that he had called him here, especially sending his cursed brother to find him. He also didn't want his creator to find out he was dating Roll; so don't blame Forte for being mad.

" What I want is an explanation to why you are dating the ENEMY'S SISTER!" Wily yelled knocking some things off the desk. Enker smirked. Forte really was in for it now.

" I DO NOT OWE YOU AN EXPLANATION!" Forte yelled slamming his hands on the desk. " WHAT I OWE YOU IS A GOOD BEATING!" Forte yelled. " BUT LUCKY FOR YOU I'M GOVERNED BY THE THREE LAWS!" Forte yelled knocking the whole desk over.

" Hehehe." Enker chuckled. " I shall take care of the two guests we have." Enker said. He really didn't want to leave, but this moment was a bit violent for him and he didn't want to risk getting hurt. He went outside to leave the two to beef it out.

893274092375907193025710975239075

A few moments later Blues stopped. " You feel that same foreboding presence huh?" Rock asked stopping behind Blues. Blues nodded. " I think we should keep on moving." Rock said. " But I'm to tired." Rock said sitting in front of a door, Blues sitting by Rock, in front of the same door.

" How long do you think it's gonn-" Blues was stopped with a hand placed tightly over his mouth. " Mmph!" Blues struggled. He looked over at Rock and he too had a hand placed over his mouth. The two were pulled inside the room and the door shut behind them.

Rock and Blues now started to struggle against the grip, but it was to strong. They were released and both of them fell to the floor. " So… you're looking for Forte huh?" A person asked behind them. Rock and Blues nodded. " And then you're gonna ask who I am right?" He asked. Rock and Blues nodded again. " Well I'm Zero. Nice to meet you both." Zero said. " And I'm on your side so don't worry. I'm not going to report you to Wily." Zero said.

" You're that new robot-reploid thingy I saw!" Blues said pointing. " Did Wily activate you?" Blues asked. " I didn't actually think he would activate you so soon." Blues said standing up. He then helped Rock up and then looked at Zero. " So tell me first who activated you if not Wily and why didn't you attack us?" Blues asked.

Zero sighed. " When your sister was captive here, she found me and activated me. I have been hiding in this room ever since. And I couldn't attack you because one: I didn't want to and two: If I did, Wily would find out." Zero said. " But I think we should hurry. I hear something crashing downstairs." Zero said.

" One last question, Wily couldn't have given you your own room since he doesn't know about your activation, so… whose room is this?" Rock asked cocking his head. Zero sighed and was about to speak when…

" LET ME GO YOU IDIOT! WHA-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME AHHHHHHHH!" A piercing yell echoed throughout the castle. Zero, Blues, and Rock looked to the door. They then looked at each other and nodded. They went off to save Forte and at the same time, find him before something bad happened.

2048012840372581923048091257210

Roll opened her eyes slowly. " Ugh… never thought upgrades would be that bad…" Roll said to Dr. Light. " So then it's finished?" Roll asked. Dr. Light nodded and she stood up. Her new armor was pink and a light green (the same color as her ribbon). Her armor was bulky like Forte's and it looked kind of like that except the colors, chest gem, and the helmet. There was a hole to put her hair through as a high ponytail and there was a green metallic ribbon seemingly holding it up.

" Beautiful." Auto sniffed. He wiped a non-existent tear away from his eye and excused himself from the room. Roll and Light looked out the door oddly.

" Now Roll, I didn't have any time making you a support unit since this is such short notice, but for now I have inserted wings so you don't need a support unit right now." Dr. Light said. " Now hurry up. You can't keep the boys waiting." Dr. Light said ushering Roll outside.

" Thanks a lot dad." Roll said hugging Dr. Light before taking out her wings. Her wings were just like Forte's but the lining was yet again green and the inside was pink. She blasted off, leaving Dr. Light staring at the night sky.

(Author Note: Okay so I don't own Forte's armor either. I'm just revamping it and this is how I see it in my mind ok?)

3540320547230975091283409217509372

Finally after about ten minutes of running around, Zero, Blues, and Rock made it to the basement door. " Whew… You seriously need a tour of this place Zero…" Blues panted. " But not right now." Blues said opening the door. " Lets go." Blues said running down the stairs. Zero and Blues followed Blues.

345025891375490183490127210420147

Dr. Wily was working on a non-functional Forte. Forte had wires connecting to him from all sizes. And he also seemed to be suspended in the air by just the wires. He was shirtless and was stripped down to nothing but boxers. " Finally Forte… You can call yourself the strongest and the perfect warrior." Dr. Wily said with a hint of mock in his tone.

Wily heard stomping on the stairs. The door then slammed open. " Wily let Forte go!" Rock said pointing his buster to Wily. Dr. Wily laughed as Rock gritted his teeth. " I'm serious! Let him go!" Rock said. Zero then entered the room, hesitant at first but then he entered the room eventually.

" So that's where you went my experiment." Dr. Wily said. " Thank you for returning him to me although I have no recollection of activating you." Wily said. " Maybe it was Forte here that snuck into my lab. He probably got jealous. But who cares about that right now?" Wily asked snapping his fingers. All the wires connecting to Forte were released except for two that connected to the back of his neck and three in the middle of his back.

Zero looked at him. " What did you do to him?" Zero asked staring at Forte. His eyes were now slightly open and a dark dull shade of red. " He's not the same anymore…" Zero said going up to Forte. He placed a hand lightly on Forte's cheek and sighed. " What did you do?" Zero asked taking out his saber.

Wily laughed. " Nothing my boy! It's what the technology did to him." Wily laughed. He looked at Forte. " His upgrades are almost complete Zero and then you shall face the ultimate warrior. Someone like you!" Wily laughed snapping his fingers once again. The five wires connected to Forte dropped lightly to the ground. Forte looked at the three with strange empty eyes.

" So you are the ones endangering my master are you?" Forte asked. His voice was the same but sounded a bit tired. " I unfortunately can't let you do that." Forte said, a mysterious glow flashed in his eyes. He called out his armor. " So I'll just have to defeat you in a battle." Forte said with a small smug smile.

Just then the door burst open behind Zero. " YOU!" Enker yelled bursting through the door. " HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Enker yelled at the three who were just standing there seemingly oblivious.

" Ah Forte, please get rid of this… annoyance. He is no longer required here on this Earth." Wily said. Forte smirked. " And make this quick, you need to get rid of them after him." Wily said snapping.

" Yes master." Forte said. Enker gripped his spear tightly. No way was he going to lose to his little brother, and he was determined to earn back Wily's trust. " Sorry Enker, it's been real." Forte said behind Enker's back. Forte plunged a hand right through Enker's chest. Enker's eyes went wide and Forte laughed. Forte withdrew his bloody hand, letting Enker fall to the ground in a lifeless, bloody mess. " Finished." Forte said looking down at Enker with lifeless eyes. He had become a cold-blooded killer in Blues and Rock's eyes.

Blues gritted his teeth. " WHY YOU!" Blues yelled running toward Forte in a fit of rage. Forte just stared at Blues. " HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Blues said jumping up from behind Forte. " YOU DESERVE TO DIE THE SAME BLOODY DEATH YOUR BROTHER DID!" Blues yelled.

Forte smirked. " What a good idea!" Forte said with a little emotion in his voice. Right when Blues was about to hit Forte on the back of his head with his shield (Hey he had nothing else to hit him with), Forte forced his hand right through Blues' stomach this time. Blues coughed up some blood landing right on Forte's face. Wiping it off the back of his hand, Forte slammed Blues into the wall. Blues had been released from Forte's grip and after hitting the wall; Blues fell to the ground with a trail of blood following on the wall. " Perfect." Forte said under his breath.

Rock and Zero stood in shock and silence. Never before had a villain kill two people in about 45 seconds and this was a huge first for both. " Blue-… Blues?" Rock asked silently. No response. " Please Blues… Wake up…" Rock said. Zero stood in silence staring at Forte. Forte however was just staring at something. And then Zero noticed something that wasn't there.

Forte seemed to show emotion. Zero thought he was reprogrammed to have no emotions to killing. No stupid conscious following him around, no nothing of the sort. " Zero… understand this, I am forced to kill, and nothing will change that. However that does not mean I want to kill." Forte said to Zero. He probably felt Zero's gaze upon him.

" Then why not fight it Forte?" Zero asked. " You can you know. You are in charge of your own body." Zero said. " Please Forte, I don't want you to kill people as much as you do." Zero said tears coming to his eyes. " Please…" Zero said looking over to Rock and Blues. Rock was holding a lifeless Blues, the blood getting all over him. Tears were falling onto Blues' face, and tears were falling from both Rock's face and Zero's as well.

32905032750912849012095709327850981204

Mwahahaha! Okay just because this chapter was longer than others doesn't mean that this story is going to end in the next chapter. I was just really bored since it's spring break but that's okay! I WANT IT TO GO ON! Grr… okay here is your update ya'll! I'll be working on the next chapter for you!


	13. The Fight Part 1

PRIVATE: Ah… (sniff) yes the heartbreaking moments in Rockman X. (Sniff) BUT THAT'S OKAY! BECAUSE THIS ISN'T ROCKMAN X! MWAHAHA! Sorry. And here's your update.

Youshou Leviathan: Cloud… grr… And thank you for liking my fanfiction! (Grin)

**AH! Blah.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't! STOP STALKING ME! I DON'T OWN HIS ARMOR! Oh and I don't own Rockman/Megaman (runs away)**

390548309275093745098210947129057092184901284

Roll looked up at Skull Castle. " I hope I'm not to late…" Roll muttered looking up. She nodded to herself and ran inside looking for that hallway where Forte's room was. It was unfortunate that all the hallways looked the same. " No…." Roll whimpered looking around. She couldn't look in each and every one of the doors because it would take to long.

' Please if there is a Lord, give me a sign of some sort!' Roll thought continuing to run. She stopped after feeling a slight tremor. ' So there is a God.' Roll thought trying her best to follow the shock waves.

3598023985093275093284509328

" YOU TRAITOR!" Rock yelled knocking Forte into the wall. " YOU LOVED HER! BUT HERE YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND DESTROY HIM AND ME!" Rock yelled. Forte got up staring at him with a cold, lifeless glare. " WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?" Rock asked trying to hit Forte but missed.

" Because you foolish boy." Forte said. " I am forced to do it. I must not disobey my programming." Forte said. " It is impossible for me to do so." Forte said, hitting Rock harshly on the head. Rock got up slowly but slumped back down. " So don't try to tell me otherwise." Forte said.

Zero watched powerlessly as his own brother defeated his newfound friend. " Stop… Stop please…" Zero cried silently. Forte was about to strike Rock one more time when Zero stopped his hand. " Please… I don't like this anymore…" Zero cried. Forte didn't look at Zero. He stared straight ahead. Zero lowered Forte's arm and started to cry on it.

" Let go." Forte said. Zero looked up at Forte. He was now staring into Forte's dull red eyes. Zero shook his head. " Let.Me.Go." Forte said. He now started to tug at his arm. Zero held on tightly and shook his head. He looked like he was ready for impact on his body but didn't receive it.

" Kill him Forte! KILL THEM ALL!" Wily yelled. He looked at the door and so did Zero and Forte. " But first kill the person behind the door." Wily said. Forte looked at Zero and Zero backed away slowly, releasing his arm. He had a sorry look on his face as he leaned on the wall looking down.

Forte looked at Zero, emotionless. Then he stared at the door. The door was slammed open and there was a panting Roll behind. " Wily! Huh?" Roll asked looking around the room. She saw her brothers dying on the ground, Zero with a sorry look on his face, Enker was on the floor practically in half, and Forte was staring at her with the same dull eyes he used. Blood was running down his hand and he was standing straight in front of her. " Forte… Why?" Roll asked, tears forming in her eyes. She felt heartbroken right about now.

" Because he has to." Wily said in a sinister voice, a smirk on his face. " Go Forte, attack your girlfriend." Wily laughed evily. Forte gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to break his programming and stop himself from attacking Roll. " Well what are you waiting for? ATTACK!" Wily yelled. Forte was making harsh twitches trying to keep his arm cannon down.

" Zero… he's right… I can break this…" Forte said. His cannon was halfway up and he looked ready to shoot. " No…" Forte said. Suddenly he let go of his arm and started to fire at Roll. Roll managed to dodge a few shots but she was blasted by five shots. Forte just continued to blast, managing to destroy the lab while doing so. Zero also dodged when Roll was coming straight for him, jumping when necessary.

" Forte…" Zero muttered. Roll made a mad dash towards Forte, not caring if she was hit or not. She tackled Forte with all her might, knocking both of them down. " Roll!" Zero said getting out his saber. Forte tried knocking Roll off of him but Roll wouldn't let go. Tears were falling onto Forte's face but it seemed non-existent to him.

" Please! Please stop!" Roll cried. Forte was still struggling under her. Finally Roll was kicked off and landed a few feet away from Forte. Roll groaned as she lay there, Forte stood up and looked at her. " Why are you doing this?" Roll asked. " Why?" Roll asked.

" Why? Because I have to." Forte said. He advanced towards Roll, and Roll scrambled back a few inches. " But I don't want to. Wanna help me?" Forte asked with a sinister smirk. Roll looked at Forte with fear in her eyes. She then nodded know she needed to help Forte find liberation." Very well. Stand up." Forte said. Roll nodded and jumped to her feet. " Fight me." Forte said. " If I lose my programming will be destroyed and my old one shall take over." Forte said. " And if you lose… You won't see another day." Forte laughed.

" Very well. I agree to these terms." Roll said. She wasn't sure if that was the right choice but she knew it was a smart one. She wiped away the remaining tears on her cheek and promised, no matter what the outcome was, she wouldn't cry. She would remain strong.

" Roll do you realize what you're doing?" Zero asked. " If you lose, you lose your life!" Zero said. Roll nodded and smiled. " But-…" Zero said. " I'll fight with her!" Zero announced to Forte. " And the same terms will go for me as well." Zero said smirking. Forte smirked as well.

" Forte!" Dr. Wily called. Forte looked to the way of his creator. " It's just like fighting yourself but you have red armor and blonde." Dr. Wily called. Zero glared at Wily. He didn't really enjoy being called a blonde. Forte laughed at Zero.

" Hehe… so fighting myself? I have yet to try that." Forte said. " But we aren't fighting psychically. We're fighting mentally." Forte said. " Come. I'll show you what I'm talking about." Forte said walking up to a machine. Grabbing a plug, Roll looked it over. Forte smirked. " Ladies first!" Forte yelled forcing a plug into the back of Roll's neck. She fell down unconscious into Forte's arms.

" What did you do to her?" Zero asked. Forte laughed and placed Roll on a nearby table. " Wha-?" Zero couldn't finish his sentence. A plug was also forced into Zero's neck. Zero also fell into Forte's arms and placed on a table.

" Touch their or my body, you are dead." Forte said before inserting a plug into the back of his neck. Obviously he cared for both of them in a way he didn't understand. But for now he ignored this feeling and inserted the plug. He fell unconscious onto the floor. Dr. Wily laughed.

" Ha! He thinks he can beat them by destroying their minds? Ha! Abnormal way of doing it." Dr Wily said. He dared not go near the machine or the bodies for fear that the machine might explode, or the fight might be over already. He had an odd way of thinking.

038950395702398532

Zero woke up to forceful shaking. He opened his blue eyes slowly, then blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. " Ro-Roll?" Zero asked. " Are we really in the machine?" Zero asked looking around. Roll nodded " It's hard to believe." Zero said. " So uh how are we fighting mentally?" Zero asked.

" Haven't you figured it out?" Forte asked. He also had just awakened. " We're just fighting in this machine. The point is that if you die here, you die forever." Forte said holding his head. " However I have yet to get used to that." Forte said still sitting on the floor.

Roll looked around and saw a huge computer with multiple screens, and the keyboard went as far as the screens went so it was pretty big. " Is that the main computer for this machine?" Roll asked pointing behind Forte. Forte looked behind him and shook his head. " Then what is it for?" Roll asked.

Forte finally got up. " You wanna know?" Forte asked going over to the computer. He sat down and activated the computer. The screens glowed an aquamarine color and a lot of words came up. Forte typed in something and looked at the screen again. " Perfect." Forte said hitting what seemed to be the enter button.

" Wha-?" Zero asked. His eyes went wide with an expression like fear. His eyes became a dull blue just like Forte's. " Heh so you see?" Zero asked. " It's just simply a hacking system. MY hacking system thank you." Zero said.

" Forte!" Roll said. Forte laughed and typed on a few keys and Zero was released from his hold. Zero blinked a few times and he had his full color again. " Whew…" Roll sighed in relief. Forte got up from his chair. " So enough of this! Let's get this over with!" Roll said.

" Oh this fight will be over before you know it." Forte laughed. He disappeared in a black blur and you could only see him flash around the room for a few seconds. " So can you catch me?" Forte asked laughing. You could hear his laughter from around the room. " C'mon attack me!" Forte yelled.

Zero and Roll looked around the room. " Where is he?" Zero asked. ' And why didn't he attack?' Zero asked himself. Zero got out his green saber and held it ready. " Get ready Roll." Zero said. Forte laughed and attacked at Zero's back. " You!" Zero yelled doing a quick turnaround and slashed behind him.

" To slow." Forte said. He was standing across from Zero and Roll. " Now this isn't cool. You two are slow and I can take cheap shots at you." Forte laughed. " So… I propose that we not have a fistfight but rather, a weapon fight." Forte said. " I don't move as fast just to tell you." Forte said changing to his blaster.

' Something is wrong. He wouldn't do this.' Zero thought. ' Unless… he's lying!' Zero thought. " Very well. No cannons however. We fight with swords!" Zero yelled. He gripped his saber tightly. Forte laughed. Out of no where, Forte grabbed a saber holster, after activation, the saber glowed a dark purple.

" Very well then…" Forte laughed. " Let this battle begin!"

3509320850239750135840931573209583290

Dude that was crumby! I just realized that Zero is become more ooc than before! GAH! I should write more often as soon as I get unhooked from a new game I found a while ago. hehehe


	14. The Fight Part 2 Kinda

**False: Are you serious? I think I'm happy… yeah I am. It's kind of a relief to hear that… (Sighs in relief)**

**Ryou-lover-2: It's kinda complicated. It's kind of like... Wily reprogrammed Forte. Is that more understandable? 0.0**

**TS-Knuckles: WHEE! Thank you! (Grin) By the way… I think Enker is from MM2… not sure so sue me**

**RedHotPhoenix: For the sake of you, I will not say your name out loud. I'm not that stupid for I indeed know who you are… And don't spam, it's just bad for you. No one likes spam really… Except the food ooh that's good.**

**M. Hunter Traubel Trainee: Ahahaha we all know that FxR is the best pairing in the MM universe! XD Except yaoi but that doesn't count. Anyway thanks!**

Ah… fighting I'm not so good at writing so bear with me people. Forgive me if I took so long to update. My laptop wouldn't work, and I have only received it back recently after waiting for six LONG weeks after receiving a virus…

305380950397501298409720957092175092327503982809581390573092750932750937509372095730295730927509327509372509730927509372

Zero stared at Forte who was quickly advancing towards him. " C'mon! Fight!" Forte yelled slashing away at Zero. " It was your idea!" Forte yelled launching himself into the air. " Have at thee!" Forte yelled. He slashed but Zero's reflexes made him jump back and miss the other three slashes Forte threw at him.

' This is not good. Before long I'll be pushed against the wall…' Zero hissed parrying an attack from Forte. ' Going on the offensive is a good idea at this moment.' Zero thought slashing in a wide arc, causing Forte to jump back.

(A/N Boy I'm making them god-mode…)

At this moment Zero started to slash in wide arcs like his first attack. His final arc ended up sending a sharp airwave towards Forte. Having no time to recover from his jump, Forte rolled to the side causing only his left leg to be injured. ' Not a good time to have a cut leg…' Forte hissed looking at the blood flow. ' Hope to heaven that I won't get hit again. Those things are strong…' Forte said inspecting the large crack in his armor. Then glaring at Zero got up. They were standing face to face; Zero had no expression on his face, as did Forte.

" You really don't have to do this you know." Zero said. " We can just stop fighting altogether." Zero said. He was starting to sound like Rock, even though he had no idea who this Rockman was.

Forte just laughed at him. " I can't believe you! What kind of robot are you?" Forte asked slashing away at Zero. Zero was moving slower than Forte so he took most of the slashes. " Huh? What's wrong with you, you wimp?" Forte asked watching Zero fall to the ground. He had taken too much to keep himself up.

" ZERO!" Roll yelled. Forte glared at her. She was covering her mouth and tears falling and forming in her eyes. Her eyes wide in shock. ' Is this really the man I once loved? A ruthless killing machine? My enemy? How could I be so foolish?' Roll asked falling to the ground. One hand was supporting her up and the other covered her mouth.

" I-it's… o-okay Roll… I'm okay…" Zero said forcing himself up, using his saber as support. There were small cracks in his armor and droplets of blood dripping out. " C'mon Forte… Finish me off. You know you want to." Zero said signaling, ' Bring it on.' Forte just smirked in a way that somehow said, ' I intend to.'

Zero luckily received minor scratches. He was just caught off guard and a bit woozy from falling, something he didn't enjoy doing. Zero held the saber tip with his index, middle, and thumb and made the saber glow a darker green. " Nice light show. Care to fight now?" Forte asked standing his ground. Zero closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

" Sure." Zero said snapping his eyes open. With a loud roar Zero swung the sword in a wide arc again making a single air blast. Unfortunately Forte didn't actually see it come out. He was thrown across the room and into the wall before he realized what hit him. Zero's saber glowed a dark green. " Want more?" Zero asked. Forte slipped off the wall and his saber hit the floor.

Forte touched his chest. His armor had a huge crack across his chest-plate. ' Shit…' Forte thought. ' At least I'm not bleeding…' Forte thought getting up. He however did feel a little faint. ' Did I miss something?' Forte asked holding his forehead. ' I can't stand properly…' Forte thought getting drowsy.

" You don't look so well Forte." Zero laughed. " That's just the effect of the air haze." Zero said. " It's like gas and makes you drowsy. It's in the air that I throw at you. Perfect no?" Zero asked putting the blade on his shoulder. " So let's go. See if you'll survive the drowsiness." Zero said running towards Forte.

" I understand this now…" Forte said still drowsy from the last attack. " So if I get hit again I'll go into a coma or unconsciousness…" Forte muttered. Forte held up his saber so Zero's blade would hit it. " So let's see if it happens again." Forte said slashing his saber across Zero's stomach leaving a deep gash. " See if you'll survive the blood loss." Forte said wiping his blade.

Roll ran up to Zero and checked if he was okay. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't repair Zero and he was really weak and get himself destroyed. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. " I'll fight you Forte." She said solidly. She grabbed Zero's light green saber and pointed it to Forte. " You heard me! I'll fight you in Zero's place." Roll said.

" No Roll! Ugh… Don't… be… stupid!" Zero said clutching his stomach. " And for your information… this is… MY fight… mind you…" Zero groaned as he struggled to stand. He walked to Roll but Roll put the saber to the side of her as if she was signaling him to stop. " B-but… Roll." Zero said collapsing.

" Zero!" Roll said catching Zero. She laid him down and noticed he was barely alive. " Oh no…" Roll muttered. She started to cry. Forte just stood there. He didn't know why he didn't just attack them. Why was something holding him back?

Zero opened his eyes slowly. His breathing was heavy and hard. " Roll…" He said wiping her tears. " I'll be okay…" He said hissing from his pain. " You go… and defeat that idiot… for me…k?" Zero asked placing a hand on Roll's cheek. Roll placed her hand on his and nodded. He smiled his blue eyes were faint. " Good…" Zero said closing his eyes slowly. His hand started to slide off Roll's cheek.

" Zero…" She muttered. Placing his hand to his side, she stood up. " Let's go. I have a friend to avenge." She said. Forte stared. He had no expression or emotion on his face. He just stared at Roll then at Zero. " Well? I don't have all day." Roll said grabbing the saber.

" Very well." Forte said smirking. " Neither do I. Get out." Forte said disappearing into the real world. " Oh I forgot… she doesn't know how…" Forte said pulling the pull out of both Zero and Roll. " That was boring." Forte said sighing as the two came to life. " Eh?" Forte asked looking around. " Where's the old man?" Forte asked walking out of the lab and onto the upper level.

Roll panicked. Grabbing the unconscious Zero, she hastily followed Forte on his trail to the upper level. Stopping, right behind Forte, he stopped. ' That air haze… he never said it would… last this long…' Forte said holding his forehead. He fell to the ground but caught himself with one weak arm. Still holding his forehead, he gritted his teeth. He felt his arm failing him. He fell to the ground as he felt blood from his chest. " Wh-what?" He felt his eyes close and his power failing him. ' But… at this moment… I feel… free…' Forte thought. " Roll… I-I'm sorry…" Forte said smiling. His sight was blurring, and he could no longer see anything but darkness.

To what seemed to be a few minutes later, Forte woke up. He felt drowsy and tired, and still could not see properly. Looking out the window, it seemed to look around five in the afternoon. " Ummm…" Forte groaned. " Where?" Forte asked. The room looked oddly familiar. ' Roll? I'm in her room?' Forte asked sitting up. Looking around he tried to concentrate on his seeing ability, but it didn't work. But he could see color and could make out blurs.

Suddenly remembering the fight at the lab, he wondered what had happened to Zero. And of course, Roll. Was she mad at him now? He closed his eyes and fell back into the pillow. Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling and breathed loudly. He could not move, and most likely repaired from the air haze. He lifted his shirt and checked his chest. There was a light scar where the slash was put. Tracing a finger over it, he put back his shirt to its original position and got out of bed. " What time…?" Forte asked looking around for a clock.

" It's dinner time." Roll said entering the room, apparently hearing his question. " And shouldn't you be in bed? You look a little pale." Roll said frowning. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. " No… no fever. Good." Roll said removing her hand.

" Roll wait. Are you mad at me?" Forte asked frowning. " I mean, after all. It was my fault that Zero was injured and all that. And plus your brothers are who knows where?" Forte said. He looked like he was about to cry. " Everything is my fault Roll…" Forte said. Roll just smiled and looked up to him.

" No not really. After all, I can't be mad at the man I love, can I?" Roll asked smiling. Forte was taken back by her words then smiled. " Yeah… I guess so…" Forte said. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly. " Anyway you should come down and have dinner with us. I do think it's almost ready." Roll said smiling before she exited. He stared at the door way as he realized that the clothes he was wearing was a tad bit small for him. ' Aren't I wearing…?' Forte thought to himself stretching out the shirt for him to see. ' Yup this is Rock's' He thought before following Roll down to the living room.

He looked around and saw a blond watching the television. Forte walked up and watched the news along with him. " So… you must be feeling better." The blond said suddenly. He looked up and Forte looked down to the blond. " Yeah. That air haze is killer." Forte said. Zero just smiled nervously and sweatdropped. " That kinda happens sometimes… I'm sorry." Zero said looking back at the TV. " Maybe there's something about Rock and Blues. I believe Wily took them somewhere." Zero said.

" Yeah maybe." Forte said sitting down on another couch and watched the news. " Hmm…?" Forte asked pulling out a cell phone from his shirt pocket. He stared at it. " Who the hell?" Forte asked answering the phone. " Hello?" Forte answered. There was a moment of silence from Forte as he nodded. " Yeah, whatever. I'll get them back you bastard. Just you wait." Forte said hanging up the phone.

" Wily?"

" Yup that's him, the stupid idiot."

" Oh…"

" Dinner's ready boys!" Roll called. The two looked at each other and stood up. " Anyway… I think we should eat right now and deal with it later." Zero said. " Agreed." Forte replied nodding as the two boys went to eat.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Anyway that really sucked. The end was rushed in a way and I need to think for a while. I can't think and I have school. Boy does it suck. Anyway if you want me to say the disclaimer again, here it is. I don't own Rockman/Megaman


End file.
